Love remains forever
by iLUFFLEScookies
Summary: If they all had to wait another year, another day , another month…They wouldn't care. As long as they would be able to be with you one more time. Because they all loved you so so much….. Reader Insert different time scenes you decide!
1. I am a Pirate You are a Princess

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.

Summary: If they all had to wait another year, another day , another month…They wouldn't care. As long as they would be able to be with you one more time. Because they all loved you so so much….. Reader Insert different time scenes you decide!

I am Pirate you are a Princess.

"Arrrrrthurrrrr." You called out his name drawing out the r's.

"The bloody 'ell you 'ant?" He said grumbling from his desk in his office.

"Why're you so grumpy all the time?" You asked pouting.

"-Name- I just am." He said sighing.

"But..its just..I wanted to give you this Cap'n Kirkland." You said shyly holding out a simple white bandage.

'What's this for lass? I don't have a wound that needs to be attended to ." He said gruffly.

"I heard you lost someone who was dear to you…..someone you loved very much. So I thought maybe since your heart is so broken Cap'n if I gave you this bandage it'll help your heart heal." You said softly to him.

Arthur remained silent for a while.

"-Name- Come here." He said quietly.

You shyly walked up to him at his desk and suddenly he was hugging you tightly.

"Thank you- you sweet dear lass, this will help very much." He said through choked tears.

You smiled happily and cheerfully and giggled softly. "Its no problem Cap'n Kirkland!" You said giggling and then you were gone running through the hall ways up back to the deck.

That was only a few mere months ago.

"Cap'n? Cap'n? Did I make you proud? I tried to fight real good for you!" You said struggling to breathe from the multiple wounds in your chest.

"Yes. Yes –name- You made me so proud. Its okay to go lass. Just go." Arthur whispered to you trying not to cry.

And then like a whisper in the wind you were gone with your laughing (e/c) eyes and your bright smile.

England also known as Arthur Kirkland sighed. He was out for the day in the park relaxing for a bit in Central Park after the World Conference. He was holding the plain simple now somewhat gray bandage in his hands remembering her. Such a cheerful girl she was. He thought to his self.

"Hey Mister?" A young girl stood in front of him holding a band aid in her hand, holding it out to him.

"Y-yes?' England said looking shocked. This girl looked exactly like you!

"You looked so sad and I thought since I have a band aid maybe your heart was broken so then maybe this band aid to heal your heart!' She said smiling cheerfully.

"T-Thank you." He said taking the band aid from her smiling.

It was no problem Mister!" She said smiling and waved at him running off back to your group of friends.

"-name- What were you doing?' One of your friends asked you.

"Oh I just saw that man who just looked so sad so I decided maybe I might be able to cheer him up!" You said cheerfully. 'He seems familiar but I don't know why…' You thought to your self. 'no matter. Maybe I'll meet him again some day!"

A/N

Oh gawd…I'm such a depressing person! But I brought you back to life though! Still…..I'm a terrible person for making England suffer!

Oh well. Reveiws? Tell me in you review what scenario you want. I also do Yaoi or Yuri requests it doesn't matter to me!  
Je'taime-

Kitty


	2. Concrete Angel

Chapter Two! Its your one on one time with America!

Disclaimer: I don't own Concrete Angel or Hetalia.

_Concrete Angel_

You hummed quietly to your self a simple song you had thought of last night, while walking to school. You had a simple hand packed lunch. You stumbled slightly over a stone and the bruises peeked out slightly from your dress with the lace edging you had worn yesterday.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

"-Name- Are you all right? Your 9th grade English teacher asked you hesitantly.

'I'm fine!" You said trying to seem happy.

"I-If you say so…." You teacher said quietly trying to not show how sad she knew you were.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

"Hey there Miss!" An energetic blonde teenager who had sparkling blue eyes that reminded you of the sky and a cowlick that stood out proudly.

"Hello." You said quietly back to him smiling shyly.

"Why are you all by yourself?" He questioned you.

"Oh I…just am….." You said smiling quietly, you were used to being alone by now.

"Well you got me now! The names Alfred. F Jones!" He said plopping himself down next to you on the park bench.

You giggled at his antics and you two spent the afternoon together.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

You screamed as your mother hit you again and again. She wasn't stopping this time and you were beginning to lose consciousness.

"ALFRED! ALFRED PLEASE SAVE ME!" You screamed desperately.

Had it only been 3 months since you had met. How could this be happening! Alfred had told you today in the park that he was in love with you and that you had told him you loved him too. It wouldn't matter soon. Because eeverything was turining to black and your last thought was only of Alfred….

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

The police were at your house from the disturbing reports the police had gotten. But it was too late. Far to late for you.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

Alfred sobbed at your grave. You had just been put to rest and he couldn't believe that he didn't figure it out. "I love you –name- So so much!' he said sobbing out his declaration of love for you.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

Present Day:

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

Alfred stood in New York listening to the song that was being sung. It reminded him so much of you.

"Hey Mister!"

Alfred turned around to face….You…

And the lyrics of the song reminded him of you all over again and then he knew…that you would always come back to him.

AN: There is no specific timeline for this chapter, abuse is a problem. Its important that we know what's going on with those around us so that way we may be able to save them from an untimely death. Now. Next chapter. What do you guys want?


End file.
